User talk:Lirielle
For older discussions, see: * User talk:Lirielle/history1 * User talk:Lirielle/history2 Agi iop build where u left my iop build Backpacker 10:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :?? It's there where you created it... --Lirielle 17:02, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::it says wrong title, now i cant get itBackpacker 18:24, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::Look here : Iop/Agility/Agility Backpacker --Lirielle 21:23, 4 May 2008 (UTC) NPCs Could you have a look at Elya Wood and Gobirswaper, I'm not sure how to do multiple Exchange options with the new coding. TIA. Galrauch 16:04, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :I'll do that. --Lirielle 16:10, 17 May 2008 (UTC) NPC ordering We've had a talk about this before, that is how the ordering for an NPC on the page goes. I've explained my reasons for keeping Talk first, then Buy/Sell, then Exchange, but you keep on reverting anything which I update (like with Lara Soft to my style guide and my own opininon. So which way should it be done, yours or mine. I'll listen to what you have to say your're the sysop, you've ben on Dofus longer than me, just I prefer to have Talk first. :Yup. Already said I didn't agree ;). Here are my reasons: :* This is the order shown IG. :* Dialogs take room and therefore clutter the initial display of the page :* (minor:) Starting with talk leaves an empty space that could be better used :* Other options are more important :* It is to me much better to have important info displayed first, especially when dialogs are long, avoiding to have people scrolling down the page. Even with the links as I implemented, because important info is scattered instead of being grouped at the top of the page. :* same reasoning for the ncplist an npclistsub templates: relevant options first IMVHO :If you don't agree (my opinion is not worth more than yours), then we could ask for other opinions --Lirielle 06:51, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Seems we've got a difference of opininon then. As I've mentioned before, I prefer to have Talk first as, for one thing pretty much every NPC has Talk as an option, meaning that it gives them all the kind of uniformed look. Although I agree that other things are more important, you can generally find information about how much something costs/what to exchange things for on other pages, which TBH I feel more people look at anyway. I agree that it does leave wasted space, however this can be said for a lot of the templates in use atm on the wiki so I don't think it's too much of a problem, and as mentioned before, it keeps all the NPCs looking similar in their layout. Galrauch 08:35, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I hope you don't mind me butting in, but I agree with both of you. It is not good to have wasted space, but it would be good to have all NPC pages with the same layout. How about having something else at the top, something common to ALL NPCs, such as trivia, description, things like that. Most NPCs are a variation on one of the classes, with gear to change their appearances. It would be handy to know what an NPC is meant to look like, e.g., Sam Croa looks like a baker, Feldz Paffe is a Dark Miner, Doro L. Blak (NPC) is wearing a Doro L. Blak. This is only a suggestion though, and I hope no-one minds. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Really I feel that having talk first is a minor issue. I mean, if you're looking for details are you really going to go to an NPC page and see, or would you just type in the specific thing whihc you're after? TBH I doubt many people would visit NPC pages for the information. Another thing is that, as I've dais many times, it keeps them all with the same uniformed look, I undertsand that it wastes space however I would rather waste the space then have a terrible layout. Galrauch 16:03, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Really I feel exactly the contrary. The Talk section is what matters less, and the only valuable info (buy/sell, exchange) should be readily available and not hidden after screenfuls of dialogs. Also, having Talk first or Talk last makes a standard layout in both cases. :p --Lirielle 16:23, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Really I feel that, as Talk is by far the most common NPC option it should go first, I know there are a few NPCs who dont talk..., but the majority do have it as an option, to be perfectley honest, as mentioned above, I doubt the likelyhood that people would go to an NPCs page for information. Galrauch 20:05, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::It IS the most frequent option, but also the less informative. There's no point in continuing this discussion between the two of us. We know our respective opinions and we can't but 'agree that we disgree'. This is going to be put to vote at some stage. --Lirielle 06:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::People tend to go to NPC pages to see what the NPCs do. So, p2p look at the pages to see what they can exchange to NPCs (if they can) or for quests, whereas f2p look at them to find out what in The World of Twelve the NPC actually does! Maybe Quests should be put at the top? Because that's actually one main reason for checking NPCs. Except very few NPCs actually do quests... Or Exchange, because that's also useful for p2p. But Talk is the main reason for f2p to look at them, I feel. Or, as I said earlier, a description of the NPC's gear, class, etc. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Spell Information As monster spells seem to be the pages with the least information on the wiki I thought I'd try and get some information. Unfortunately I've no idea how to (remember the images :P), as of ushc I was wondering whether you could give me a few pointers... Galrauch 16:13, 9 June 2008 (UTC) your help is required I need you to help me on this A.S.A.P. since we only have 2 days before im force to put the navigation links as how i have it for more info read here --Cizagna (Talk) 04:23, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for letting me know about that - i dont mind at all about the edit. Id just started all this editing today and found its really fun =) im not sure if this is the place to post this, and it took me a while to figure out how to do this at all =P : Ill keep that in mind =) - by the way, should i be posting these messages here? ::As you like. When receiving a message on your Talk page, you can answer either there (more usual) or to the talk page of the user you want to answer to (if he asks to or if you want to draw his attention to your answer). I'm monitoring all changes to the wikia, so I'll get your answer anyway. --Lirielle 11:14, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Slight editing help on trees page Hey, i use the trees page alot, and when im chopping wood, i tend to use the lumberjack workshop as a guide to my cutting area from its prominence on the map, and i wanted to put the image onto the grid, but it looks incredibly complicated =P Can you tell me how i should go about it? --Aralox 06:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :The easiest is to create the link, which will be displayed as red text, then clicking on it to call the upload form. In the appropriate cell of the table type eg. or something similar then save th page and click on the link to upload the image. (The '|15 px' part is to reduce the image to a width of 15 pixels.) --Lirielle 07:16, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks - i sort of understand how to manipulate tables now =P ive put in the location, and will probably replace it with the picture later --Aralox 09:13, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Im wondering, is there a page explaining how to understand the complicated recent changes page? --Aralox 09:57, 24 June 2008 (UTC) User:Galrauch/Npc/Project/Completed Just thought I'd let you know, I've finsihed updating all of those Npcs on the list to Npc2 (Well at least the ones which I had on my list), of course I'm only human so there may be a few errors here and there, but I overall they should be fine. Also wondering what my next project should be? PerfidousT 16:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Gratz on the npc project ;). There's still a lot to do, don't worry... Got plenty on my to-do list. Like updating class spells with the class set bonuses (see what I've been doing on the Pandawa spells today)... or completing the NPC pages :p. But I tought you might like to help me on the area updates. With the new conquest system, lot of changes have been brought to areas/subareas and the older formatting didn't suit me too much. So I've started a new round of updates some time ago. As it implies exploring Dofus in game, it might change you from what you've been doing with ncps. :What to do? Explore each and every map of an area and list what's to be found in this area: workshops, gathering points, monsters, etc. (I'm taking care of the pics.) If you're interested, just let me know and I'll give you the details. --Lirielle 18:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Sure I'm always (I like to think) willing to try new things. So what've I got to do this time. PerfidousT 19:28, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::The list of areas is recorded here. ::* Choose any area to be updated. ::* In the game, visit each and every map of that area. Including houses, etc. You might come across mines, etc. with their entry within the surveyed area. Check if they are part of the same area. If not, visit and record them separately. ::* Record what's noteworthy and complete the page according to the new template: User:Lirielle/Style Guides/Area Pages. If anything is missing from the sample page, tell me and we'll discuss about including it. See User:Lirielle/Style Guides/Area Pages/Doc for details. If anything is not clear, ask. ::* I will take care of the pics. ::* This is an IG inventory work. Be exhaustive. ::If anything else... just ask. Thanks. --Lirielle 23:07, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Archmonster redlinks Hey, I'm wondering why you made the individual archmonster names links on the Archmonster page, given that they have no significant individual content and that the sitenotice tells users not to add pages on them. It seems like you either might want to undo that edit or remove that sitenotice. --Pgunn 15:35, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Well i first I thought it was to get if some one has created a page but... as i see the links as "MONSTERNAME (Archmonters)" thats messy... i would agree that keeping arch monsters name would be more wise(thats where ppl will look for them. Aside from the name and glorified stats and higher drop rates what other difference is from this monsters? that is worth creating a page with full info.--Cizagna (Talk) 16:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::As you have seen, I've been hesitating for days before deciding what to do. I think we need to put them somewhere, as their higher stats do make a difference when you fight them. My first idea was to add them on the pages of their corresponding monsters, simply adding another stats table. The problem is, they are also supposed to have different drops, altough I reckon Ankama have given no precision at all. Maybe it's simply a matter of different drop rates, maybe there is more to it. Then, after I chose to make separate pages, came the problem of naming the pages. The problem there is that they can have different names. Also, you might want to search for an archmonster without knowing it's name. You could force the user to use the Archmonster page to redirect them to the correct name(s), but I thought a standard naming scheme ie. standard monster name + (archmonster) was more intuitive. The solution I chose is the one I'm most comfortable with, but I can't think of an optimal way. --Lirielle 17:31, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete my eniripsa's page? :It's at User:KoNfUsEd/My Eniripsa. You were told. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:30, 2 July 2008 (UTC) PNG and png Hi, Lirielle. You might saw that I changed png to PNG to many articles. There is one problem. My pictures doesen't work if there is png... my program save png files to PNG. I don't know why... What should I do? :) Czacha 11:34, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Already answered ;) - See User talk:Galrauch. --Lirielle 13:52, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Rib Jaw Image Haha, thanks for correcting that Rib Jaw image, with the .jpg. I was freaking out. Thanks once more :D Shinybipper 23:47, 9 July 2008 (UTC) item differences? Five-Leaf Clover vs 5-Leaf Clover I dont remember if those are 2 different items or are the same can you please check since i saw you did one of the pages --Cizagna (Talk) 01:34, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :This is part of the process started long ago to make separate pages for the resources and their origin: Ash (the tree) vs Ash Wood (the resource), Charm tree vs. Hornbeam Wood, Flax (plant) vs Flax and Flax Flower, etc. As usual, I use names as they appear in game (Ash, but Chestnut tree). Hence Five-Leaf Clover (the resource) and 5-Leaf Clover (the plant). --Lirielle 06:56, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Punishment (monster) edit Just a question why did you remove the warning about the highest level Bworker from the Punishment (monster) page? It took our whole party by surprise that the Bworker could cast Punishment (monster) not only at range 1, but also for only 5AP. I'm not an experienced wikia user (well I am just that, a "user", not an editor) so maybe you can edit in that information where it belongs instead of just deleting it. Bujax 06:43, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry but unless this has been changed very recently, the spell works as described. A note on the Talk page is OK but not on the main page unless this is confirmed by other wikians. --Lirielle 07:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::It can be confiremed by four other players who had chars in the same fight. The Bworker cast Punishment with range 1 twice in the fight. After the first time we made sure our xelor kept his AP down to 5, despite that he cast it again a few turns later with just 5AP, dealing 20% of his hp damage without a crit hit. Both kills were followed by screams about the misleading information on the wikia. We unfortunately did not think of screening. ::Bujax 20:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Profession Logos Hello. Using codes off other pages I've made another profession template which could be used for the professions with logos. I think I've managed to get it embed into the nav menu (tested a couple of times with the alchmist page). I'm not as good as Cizagna at coding but would 'Template:Profession toc2' be ok to use, at least till Cizagna get's round to it? Many thanks. =) Firenova 14:27, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Template:Location I have finish the modifications to Template:Location to work as mmmm,mmmm will aways be at the bottom, unless we change the separator from comma to dot (unless there is another location that has a dot we would have to find another separator). If you still want the plural template call, just redirect from Template:Locations to Template:Location due to future uses. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Osamodas/Chance1 Just wondering what you think of Osamodas/Chance1, I've been updating it a lot recentley and was curiosu to see what you opinions were on it. There's still alot to do, but even atm it's still got a lot more detail/information than many other builds. PerfidousT 21:10, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete several pages please, namely John89289, Builds:Dante-relvok, --InFeRnO--, Ghost pets, User:Galrauch/NPC Project and Sewer Rat. Sorry to have to ask but the delete page is getting quite long, and these are in need of immediate deletion. TIA PerfidousT 20:47, 2 August 2008 (UTC) how do i edit categories? how would i insert a monster into the aggressive monster category? :Just add Category:Aggressive Monster under (just after the monster type category and before the language links). Thx --Lirielle 07:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks =) -- 08:19, 4 August 2008 (UTC)